Dosti sa pyaar tak ka safar
by Dareya Forever
Summary: my new story pls peep into this * Bashers stay away plss
1. Chapter 1

**hii everyone i am back with new stor** **y** **ye story friendship par hai...kavin daya aur shreya ki friendship par hai ...i hope aap sab ko ye story pasnad aaye ..**

 **Author note : ye idea aur plot Gigs Dareya fan ne diya hai ...**

 **Gigs Dareya fan : thank you dear itna acha plot dene ka liye i hope tumha ye pasand aaye**

 **koi bhi misteks ho toh sorry guys**

* * *

character sektch

Daya shetty : he is handsome and cid officer ...he has two best friends kavin and shreya but something had happened between trio and daya is not even speaking with them

kavin khanna : he is cool flity and handsome guy he is the best friend of shreya and daya he can do anything for both

shreya gupta : she is a sweet simple girl who hed comleted her studides and she about join cid

these trio are collage friends but something took place between them so daya is not taking with them

* * *

pls tell guys i should continue or not

apni saari story bhi bohut jaldi update kargi

your Dareya forever


	2. Chapter 2 - shreya enter

_hii everyone sorry for late update koi bhi misteks hotoh sorry guys🙇 ️🙇 ️_

Gigg Dareya fan : hii dear i hope tumhe first chapter pasand aaye ..and sorry tumha next chapter ka wait karna ka liye pata nahi tumha ye chapter kise Laga jise tumne boltha waise hi chapter likha hai and thank you for review dear:-):-)

* * *

Bureau

sab log kaam kar rahi hote hai tabhi acp sir enter hote hai ...everyone good moring wish karte hai...daya bureau mai nahi hota hai ...

acp sir : abhijeet aaj ek officer aane wala hai ager wo aaye toh use mere cabin mai bhej na

abhijeet : thik hai sir

acp sir cabin mai chale jaate hai ...aur baki sab kaam karne lagte hai sab log ye hi soch rahe hote hai ki ye koun join hone wali hai ...kuch der baad ek ladki bureau mai enter hoti hai use ne blue shirt aur black jeance pheni hoti hair shot hote hai...wo abhijeet ka pass jaathi hai ...

girl : acp sir ka cabin kaha hai

abhijeet : aap hein koun aur acp sir kya kaam hai

girl : wo mujhe acp sir kaam hai ..

abhijeet use acp sir ka cabin dekhti hai .wo girl abhijeet ko thank you bolti hai aur wo acp sir ka cabin mai jaathi hai... kuch der baad wo girl aur acp sir dono bhaar aate hai ...

acp sir : sunno sab log

everyone see him

acp sir : ye shreya hai aur humri new officer hai

sab log shreya se milte hai ...aur welcome karte hai shreya divya aur muskeen baat karne lagti hai ...tabhi kavin waha aata hai

kavin : good moring acp sir

acp sir ( angry ) : aaj pher se late

kavin ( head down ) : sorry sir wo

acp sir : thik hai lekin tum roz jaldi aavoge

kavin : ok sir

acp sir apne cabin mai chali jaate hai

kavin apne desk jaana wala hota hai ki use ki nazer shreya par padti hai ...aur wo shreya ka pass jaata hai

kavin : shreya tum yaha

shreya : kavin tum

aur dono ek dusre ko hug karte hai

abhijeet : kavin tum jaane te ho shreya ko

kavin ( smile ) : haa sir ye mere best friend hai

abhijeet : ohh

kavin aur shreya dono kuch der baat karte hai aur apne kaam par lag jaate hai ...lunch time kavin aur shreya dono ek saat lunch karte hai dono bohut khush hote bohut hai aur wo bureau mile hai .lunch time khatam hone ka baad pher se kaam karne lagte hai...kuch der baad daya bureau mai enter hota hai ...sab daya ko wish karte hai shreya daya ko dekh kar khush ho jaati hai...aur wo daya ka pass jaathi hai aur hug karti hai...daya use dekh kar shocked hota hai..

shreya : daya kitni din baad mila hai kise hu

everyone shocked ki shreya daya ko kise janti hai

daya hug se alag hota hai

daya ( anger ) : ye kya tarika hai

shreya : daya ye tum

abhijeet cut him

abhijeet : daya ye kya tarika hova baat karne ka aur ye humri new officer hai aaj join hovi hai

daya shocked aur wo abhijeet baato ko aur shreya ko ignoor karta hai

daya kavin se : kavin main jo tumha file di thi wo tumne poori ki

kavin : haa sir

shreya shocked ki kavin use sir kyu bol rahe hai...

daya : thik hai dekhvo mujhe

kavin : ji sir ...

kavin daya ko file deta hai aur daya desk par jaata hai aur file dekhta hai ...shreya thoda pareshan hoti hai ki daya aise kyu kar rahe hai ..

at eveving

sab log ghar chal gaye hote hai ...bureau mai sirf daya aur shreya hi hote hai ...shreya kaam khatam karti hai aur daya ka desk ka pass aati hai ...

shreya : daya ye tum kya ho gaye hai aise kyu kar rahe jaise tum mujhe jaante nahi ho ..

daya : sab pheli baat mai tumara senior hu ye daya kyu bol rahi hu sir bol

shreya tear coming for her eyes

shreya : ji sir ...aur wo apne bag leti hai aur chal jaati hai ...shreya praking lot mai ka pass jathi hai ...kavin waha hi hota hai shreya kavin ko dekti hai

shreya : kavin tum abhi tak gaye nahi

kavin : apne dost ka wait kar rahe tha par abhi tak aaye nahi hai

shreya : ohh

kavin : chalo mai tumha ghar drop karta hu ..

shreya : thik hai kavin

kavin : shreya tum daya ki baat se pareshan ho

shreya : haa kavin pata nahi kya ho gaye daya ko tumne daya se baat ki thi kya

kavin : nahi par jab mai ek saal phela join hova daya ko dekh use ne bhi mere wahi kiya jo tumhare saat ki pata nahi kya ho gaye hai daya ko baat bhi nahi karta hai .aur manta hai ...

shreya : hum iska pata laga kar rahe ga kavin

kavin : mere toh thik hai shreya lekin wo tumhare saat aise kise kar sakta hai ...wo sab hone ka baad use tumre saat aise nahi karna chaliye ...

shreya : ye sab chod kavin bohut raat hogi

kavin : haa..

daya dono ko window mai dekh rahe hota hai

daya ( pov ) : mai tum dono kabhi maaf nahi karga kabhi nahi shreya tumne mujhe dhokha diya hai ...

kavin car

kavin driv kar rahe hota hai aur shreya sit par baithi hoti hai

kavin ( pov ) : pata nahi ye daya ko kya ho gaye hai shreya ka saat aise kise kar sakte hai ...ab mujhe hi kuch karna hoga ...mai apne dost ko aise nahi dekh sakta hu ..mujhe kuch bhi karke pher sab kuch thik karna hoga aur ek kaam hai jo mujhe karna hai

shreya ( pov ) : pata nahi itne saal baad hum mil aur daya aise kar sakta hai ...kavin shreya ko ghar drop karta hai aur apne ghar chal jaata hai ..

* * *

So guy's kise Laga first chapter .. hope all you like it

Asie kya hova hai jo daya Kavin and shreya se baat bhi nahi kar rahe hai ?

Jaane ka liye next chapter ka wait karro

Thank your for all your review guys

Keep loving Dareya and kavin

Your Dareya forever


	3. Chapter 3 dareya flashback

koi bhi misteks hotoh sorry guys late update karne ka liye bhi sorry guys

at night

shreya room

shreya apne room mai hoti hai aur bed leti hoti hai use nind nahi aa rahi hoti aur wo bas daya ka baare mai soch rahi hoti hai ...

shreya ( thinking ) : daya is kya hoga hai jo tum mujhe aur kavin se baat bhi nahi kar rahe ho ...

aur bed par uthti hai

shreya : kya karro nind bhi nahi aa rahi hai ...ek baar daya se baat kar ka aati ho...aur car key leti hai aur daya ka ghar jaati hai ...shreya door bell bhejti ...koi ladki door kholti hai ...shreya ladki dekh shocked hoti hai ...

tabhi daya ki awaz aati hai

daya : koun hain divya ...aur wo door ke pass aata hai ...aur shreya ko dekh kar angry ho jaata hain

daya ( angrily) : tum yeh kya kar rahi ho

shreya : mai tum baat karne aa hu

daya : mujhe tum se koi baat nahi karni hai jaav yeh se

divya : daya yeh koun hai

daya : yeh bureau mai kaam karti hai

divya : oh

shreya yeh sunn kar shocked hoti hai...aur waah se chali jaati hai ...aur useke eyes aaso bhi aa rahe hoti hai ...shreya ghar jaati hai

daya house

divya sofe baithi hoti hai aur daya window ka pass hota hai ...divya daya ka pass jaati hai ...

divya : daya

daya : haa

divya : wo shreya thi na tumhari patni

daya : haa

divya : tum use gussa mai baat kyu kar rahe the

daya : divya mujhe shreya ke baare mai koi baat nahi karni hai ...aur room mai chal jaata hai .. divya ghar chali jaati hai ...

daya room

daya bed par baitha hai ...aur wo flash back yaad karta hai

flashback

daya aur shreya ek dusre ko collage se like karte hai par kabhi dono ek dusre ko bol nahi ... daya ko darr tha ki ager dil ki baat bol di toh shreya dost thod degi gi ... aur shreya ko bhi aise lagta ... is liye dono kabhi ek dusre ko dil ki baat bol hi nahi ...kavin ko sab pata tha ...wo daya ko samja tha aur shreya ko dil baat bolne ka kheta hai ...kavin ke samja ne par daya shreya dil ki baat razi hota hai ... daya shreya ko dinner ka liye pochata hai ...aur shreya haa bolti hai ...

daya house

daya mirror ka samne ready ho rahe hota hai aur kavin couch par baitha hota hain ...

daya : kavin yeh shirt mujhe par achi toh lag rahi hain ne

kavin : yeh tum 10 baar poch chuke hu achi lag rahi hai ...

daya : shreya ka pasand aagi na

kavin : daya ager tum is shirt mai rahe late ho jaaye ga ...shreya wait kar rahe hogi tumhara

daya ek baar mirror mai dekhta hai

daya : acah ab mai chaĺte hu

kavin : shreya koi apni dil baat bol kar hi aana

daya : haa

daya kavin hug karta hai ...

kavin : all the best daya

daya : thanks

aur wo shreya ka ghar jaata hain ...daya door bell bhejta hai ...shreya door kholti hai ...

daya : chala shreya

shreya : haa

kuch der baad dono beach pochete hain daya ne beach side pi candle light dinner plan kiya hota hai ...yeh dekh kar shreya khush ho jaati hai...

shreya : daya yeh sab

daya : acha laga tumhe

shreya : haa

dono dinner karte hai...aur dono beach par baithe hoti hai ...

daya : shreya

shreya : haa daya

daya : mujhe tumse kuch baat karni

shreya : bolo

daya : wo mai khena chaita hu ki ...aur daya bol nahi pata hai

shreya : bol bhi daya kya khena chaite ho

daya : wo mai

shreya wait kar rahi hoti hai ...par daya se bol hi nahi jaata hai ...

daya : shreya i love you

shreya smile aur wo daya ko hug karti hai ...

shreya : i love too daya

daya shocked

shreya hug se aalg hoti hai

shreya : kya hova tum shock mai kyu ho

daya : tum bhi mujhe pyaar karti thi

shreya : use din ka mai kab se wait kar rahi thi ...aur wo hug karti hai aur shreya ka eyes aaso aa rahe hote

daya hug se aalg hote hai ...aur wo shreya ka face ko dekh rahe hota hai

daya : shreya tumhare aankho mai aaso

shreya : yeh khush ka aaso hai daya

daya shreya ka aaso pochata hai

daya : tumhari face par aaso acha nahi lagte hai ...sirf smile aachi lagti hai ... chalo ek achi smile dono ...phir bhi shreya ka aankho se aaso hi aa rahe hote hai ...

daya : ruk mai bhi aaye...after some time daya shreya ka liye ice cream lekar aata hai ...shreya smile karti hai .. ...daya aur shreya ice cream khaa rahe hote hai ... aur dono chup hote hai ...tabhi daya bolta hai

daya : waise aise dress mai tum bohut khobosurat lag rahe ho ...

shreya smile

shreya : waise tum bhi is shirt mai acha lag rahe ho ...

daya smile

kuch der baad daya shreya ko ghar drop karta hai ...aur ghar jaata hai ...daya aaj bohut khush hota hain ... kavin abhi daya ka room hota hai ...daya kavin hug karta hai

daya : kavin aaj mai bohut khush ho kavin

kavin : iska matlbe shreya ne haa bol

daya : haa

kavin : mai tum dono ka liye bohut khush daya

flashback end

daya ( pov ) : kyu ki mere saath aise shreya tumne mai tumse kitna pyaar karte tha ..par tumne mujhe dhokha diya ...kuch der baad daya so jàta hai

ek week leter

shreya house

shreya hall mai tv dekh rahi hoti hai...tabhi door bell bhejti hai ...shreya door opne karti hai aur dekhti hai kavin hota hai ...

kavin : hii shreya

shreya : hii

kavin sofe baitha hain shreya dono ka liye coffee banthi hai ...aur dono coffee pi rahe hote hai...

kavin : shreya shoping par chalgi

shreya : abhi

kavin : haa

shreya : waise shoping kis ke liye karni hai

kavin : wo kya meri ek dost ka bday hai use ka liyeshreya : thik hai

coffee pine ka baad dono ..mall mai jaate hai ...aur dono shoping karte hai ...shoping karne ka baad dono

kavin : chalo lunch karte hai

shreya : mujhe bhook nahi tum karlo

kavin : mujhe kuch nahi sunna hai ...chalo tum bhi lunch karlo ... shreya aur kavin lunch karte hai ... ... ... lunch karne ka baad dono ghar jaate haii

* * *

i hope aap log ko chapter pasand aaye

review ka liye thank you so much guys

Keep loving dareya :-):-)

Your dareya forever


	4. Chapter 4

at eveving

kavin house

kavin tv dekh rahe hota hain tabhi door bell bhej ti hai ... kavin door open kar ta hai aur dekhta hai ...

kavin : tum yeha

girl : ander nahi bolvo ge

kavin : sorry andar aao

kavin aur girl dono andar jaate hai aur sofe par behte hai ...

kavin : tum mumbai kab aayi

girl : aaj hi aayi ...kal jaa rahi hu toh soch tumse milkar jaav

kavin : tumne ek phone bhi nahi kiya

girl : tumhe surprise dena chai thi ...

kavin : ok ...aur wo girl ko hug karta hai

kavin : i love you

girl : i love you too kavin

aur dono baat karne lagte hai ...tabhi door bell bhaj ti hai

girl : is waqt koun hai

kavin : sayed shreya hogi

girl : shreya

kavin : purvi tum ek kaam karro room mai jaav aur koi awaaz mat karna ...jab tak shreya nahi jaathi tum room se bhaar nahi aavogi

girl : par kavin ek din toh shreya ko pata chalna hai ...

kavin : abhi mujhe tumare aur mere baare mai shreya ko nahi batana hai ...jab tak sab thik nahi ho jaata

girl : thik hai

aur room mai chali jaati ...kavin door kholta hai

shreya : kavin kab se khadi hu mai itna time lagta hai kya door khol ne mAI

kavin : sorry wo mai washroom mai tha ...

shreya : oh

kavin : andar aao na

shreya : nahi kavin abhi mujhe late ho rahe hai ghar jaana ... wo tumne jo gift liye tha wo mere pass rahe gaye ...toh tumha dena chali aayi

kavin : thank you shreya

shreya : acha ab chal thi kal bureau mai milte hai

kavin : bye

shreya : bye

aur shreya chali jaati hai ...kavin door band karta hai aur room mai jaata hai ...

girl : shreya gayi

kavin : haa

girl : iss mein kya hai

kavin : tumhare liye gift hai ...

girl : thank you

kavin : mai aur shreya kal mall gaye the shopping ke liye...

girl : bohut acha hai kavin

kavin : dinner par chale

girl : haa

kavin aur wo girl dono dinner par jaate hai ...

* * *

shreya house

shreya sofe bethi hoti hai aur daya ke baare mai soch rahi hoti hai...

shreya (thinking ) : mujhe ek baar daya se baat karni hogi ...pata nahi daya aise kyu kar rahi hai mere saat ...aur wo car ki key leti hai aur daya ke ghar jaathi hai ...par daya ke ghar par lock hota hai ...shreya sad hokar ghar chali jaathi hai ...

shreya : mai daya se baat karka rahogi ...

aur light off karti hai ...so jaathi hai ...

next day

at bureau

sab log kaam kar rahe hote hai ...shreya enter hoti hai ...aur daya ke desk ke pass jaathi hai ...

shreya : daya sir mujhe aapse baat karni hai ...

daya ignoor karta hai

shreya : daya sir mai aapse baat kar rahi ho

daya : mujhe tumse koi baat nahi karni hai ...jaav yeh se aur apna kaam karo

shreya : jab tak mujhe pata nahi chal jaata aap mere saat aise kyu kar rahe hai ...

daya (loudly ) : kya jaana hai tumha hai ...

sab log dareya ki hi dekh rahi hote hai ...

daya ( loudly ) : e he na ki mai tumhare saat aise kyu kar rahe hu ... kyu ki tumne aur kavin mujhe dhokh diya hai ...

shreya ( shocked ) : daya ye aap kya bol rahe hai

daya : sach bol rahe hu mai ... mai tumse bohut karta tha shreya lekin tumne kya kiya ... shaadi ek month baad hi mujhe tum dono ke baare mai pata chala

everyone shocked ki dareya ki shaadi ho chuki hai ...

shreya : daya aapko koi galatfamie hovi hai ...aur shreya eyes se aasu aa rahi hote hai ...daya gusse bureau se chal jaata hai ...

daya parking lot mai hota hai aur flash back yaad karta hai ...

flash back

( i hope aap log ko flash back acha lage )

dareya shaadi ke baad bohut khush hote hai apni life mai aur teeno ki dosti bhi bohut achi hoti hai ... daya ki collage mai ek nisha naam ki ladki hoti hai jo daya ko like karti thi par daya shreya se pyaar karta hai ... nisha daya ko apne dil ki baat bolti bhi hai ...par daya use sirf dost mann hain ... jab dareya ki shaadi hoti hai tab wo khush nahi hoti hai ...yeh sab jo bhi dareya ki life ho rahe hai wo sab nisha ki wajhe se ho rahe hai ...kavin ko pata hota hai ...lekin shreya ko baat ka pata nahi hota hai ..daya shreya ko baat bolta hi nahi hai .. aur shreya ko ghar se nikal ta hai ...

kuch month baad pdaya mumbai chal aata hai aur cid officer banata hai ...kavin study ke liye delih jaata hai ...shreya apne ghar mai hoti hai ...aise 5 saal bet jaate hai ...( use baad aap log story pata hai ) ...

flash back end

* * *

bureau

kavin enter hota hai aur dekhta hai shreya hoti hai aur ro rahi hoti hai abhijeeg shreya ke pass jaata hai

kavin : shreya kya hova tum ro kyu rahi ho

shreya : kavin wo

par shreya bol nahi paiti bas shreya ke eyes aaso aa rahi hote hai

abhijeet : kavin wo ...abhijeet kavin ko subhe wali baat bolta hai ...

kavin ko gussa aata hai : mai abhi jaa kar daya se baat karta ho

abhijeet : daya abhi bohut gussa mai hoga tum jaav ge toh daya ko aur gussa aa ga kavin

kavin : lekin sir

abhijeet : baat ko samjo kavin

kavin : thik hai sir

shreya : kavin mai ghar jaa rahi hu ...

kavin : thik khyaal rakhna apna

shreya ghar chali jaati hai

abhijeet : kavin yeh sab kya ho rahe hai ...mujhe kuch samjhe nahi aa rahe hai daya ki shaadi kab hovi aur daya ne kabhi bol bhi nahi( daya nd abhijeet bestfriend hai par daya ne kabhi abhijeet ko apne past bol hi nahi hai )

kavin abhijeet ko sab bolta hai aur flashback bhi ...

abhijeet shocked

abhijeet : ab kya hoga kavin ...

kavin : mai apne dosto ko aise nahi dekh sakte sir mujhe kuch bhi karka dono ek karna hoga ...

abhijeet : mai bhi tumhare saat hu kavin mai bhi dono ko saat dekhna chaita hu...

kavin : thank you sir

at eveving

on call

kavin : mai tumse baad mai baat karta hu ...aaj mera mood thik nahi hai ...

girl : kya baat tum kuch pareshan lag rahe ho kavin

kavin : wo baat yeh hai ki ...aur wo saari baat bolta hai ...

girl : mujhe dono ke liye bohut bura laga rahe hai kavin ... i hope dono jaldi ek ho jaaye aur dono ki bech ki galatfamie dur ho jaaye...

kavin : acha ab mai phone rakhta ho ... mai shreya se mil kar aata hu

girl : bye

kavin : bye

* * *

i hope aap log ko yeh chapter pasand aaye

koi bhi misteks hotoh sorry guys

toh koun hai wo ladki jo kavin ke life mai hai ?

aur dareya ke bech ki galatfamie dur ho paaye gi ?

next chapter update soon

keep loving Dareya :-):-)

your Dareya forever :-) :-)


	5. Chapter 5

hii everyone sorry for late update karne ke liye ..

koi bhi misteks hotoh sorry guys ..

* * *

shreya house

shreya room mai hoti hai ...

shreya ( pov) : aise main kya kar diya hai jo daya mujhe se gussa hai ... tabhi door bell bhajti hai ... shreya neeche aati hai door kholite hai ... aur dekhti hai kavin hota hai...

shreya : kavin tum

aur kavin andar aata hai ...

kavin : dinner kiya tum ne

shreya : haa kavin

kavin : jhote bol rahi tu ... dinner nahi kiya hai tum ne...

shreya kuch nahi bolti hai ... ..

kavin : mai tumhare liye khana lekar aata ho ...

shreya dinner ke liye mana karti hai...par kavin use ek nahi sunna ta aur use khana khilata hai ...

shreya : kavin

kavin : haa shreya

shreya : tumha sab pata hai ki daya kyu ghssa hai ...

kavin ( thinking ) : ager shreya ko pata chal toh wo tut gaaye gi ...

shreya : kavin mai tumse baat kar rahi hu ...

kavin : sorry wo .. mujhe kuch bhi nahi pata hai shreya ...

shreya : kavin tum jhote bol rahe ho...

kavin : nahi sach mai mujhe kuch nahi pata hai ... mein bhi daya se poch par wo bolta hai nahi hai...

shreya kavin ke haath leti hai aur apne head par rakhti hai ... ...

shreya : humari dosti ki kasam hai tumhi kavin

kavin : shreya yeh

shreya : mujhe pata hai tum sab kuch pata hai par tum mujhe baata na nahi chate ho ... pls kavin bolna

kavin dosti kasam ki wajhe se shreya ko sab kuch bol deta hai... shreya sunna kar shocked hoti hai aur wo sofe par baith jaathi hai ..

kavin : shreya

shreya eyes aasu aa rahe hote hai ... ..

shreya : daya aise kis soch sakta hai ...

kavin : us mai daya ki galti nahi hai shreya yeh sab nisha ne kiya hai...

shreya ( angryil ) : daya humse zada use nisha ki baat par y lekin hai ...

kavin : shreya tum shant ho jaav hum kal daya se baat karte hai .. aur sab kuch thik ho jaaye ga

shreya : mujhe koi daya se baat nahi karni hai .. aur na ab mujhe unse koi rishty rekhna hai .. ..

kavin : shreya tum kya keh rahi ho

shreya : tum kal sab kuch pata chal jaaye ga .. ..

kavin ( thinking ) : yeh karne kya wali hai ..

shreya : kavin mai mujhe kuch der akela rehna hai ...

kavin : ok

shreya : good night kavin

kavin : good night shreya ... ...

kavin ghar jaata hai ...aur shreya room mai chali jaathi hai ... ...

abhijeet daya ko phone kar rahe hota hai par daya phone cut kar rahe hota hai...

beach side

daya beach par hota hai ... tezz baarish ho rahi hoti hai ... tabhi daya ke shoulder mai koi haath rakhta hai .. .. daya trun hota hai and see kavin ..

daya : kavin tum

kavin : itni tezz baarish mai kya kar rahe hu ... ghar nahi gaye tum

daya use ignoor kar rahe hota hai ..

kavin daya ke pass behta jaata hai .. ..

kavin : daya ek baat bolo

daya koi jawab nahi deta hai .. ..

kavin use nisha ke baare mai sab bolta hai .. yeh sunn kar shocked hota hai ..

daya : kavin ye sab

kavin : ye sab sach hai ..

daya : kavin mein ... kavin cut him

kavin : humare bach sirf dost ke rishty hai .. .. daya aur kuch nahi hai ...

daya kavin ko hug karta hai ... ..

daya : kavin mein ye sab kya kardiya ... .. .. mujhe maaf kardo kavin mein nisha ki baat mai lekin kiya aur apne dosto par shak kiya

kavin : daya mein tumhe maaf kar diya ...

daya use dekhta hai ...

kavin : ab aise mat dekho ... dosti mai ye sab hota rehta hai .. daya ager mai tumhare jaag hota sayed mujhe bhi galtfemi hoti hai ...

daya : hmm ... mujhe shreya se bhi maafe magne hogi ... .. mein bohut rudly baat ki shreya se .. ... kya shreya mujhe maaf kargi ..

kavin : maaf kargi daya tumha pata hai shreya tumse zada der tak naraz nahi reh sakti hai ... ..

daya smile : wo tha hai ... daya aur kavin dono baat karne lag jaate hai ... apne collage ke din ke yaad karte hai..

next moring

at bureau

daya ( pov ) : shreya abhi tak aayi nahi mujhe use baat karni hai... daya kavin ke pass jaata hai ..

daya : kavin shreya kaha hai abhi tak aayi nahi ..

kavin : daya mein use phone kiye tha wo aaj leta aaye gi

daya : oh ... aur desk par jaata hai aur kaam karne lagta hai ... .

kuch der baad shreya bureau mai enter hoti hai ...shreya ne red çolor ki shirt pheni hoti hai ...black jeans ...

kavin : shreya kaha thi tum ..

shreya : wo mujhe kaam tha is liye leta aayi mai ...

kavin : oh ...

shreya daya desk par jaathi hai ...

shreya : iss par sing kar do ...aur wo daya ke desk par peppar rakhti hai ..daya see him shocked hota hai ..

daya : divorces pepper

kavin : shreya ye tum kya kar rahi ho ...

shreya : mujhe ye bohut phele kar dena chaiya tha kavin .. ..

daya : shreya dekho mai jaata ho mujhe se galt hovi hai mein tum par aur kavin par shak ki .. lekin kavin ne mujhe sab kuch baata diya shreya pls mujhe maaf kardo ...

shreya : daya ab sab kuch khatam ho gaye hai ...

daya : mujhe ek moka do ... par shreya cut him

shreya : mujhe aap se ab koi rishty nahi rakhna hai .. apne mujhe par shak ki hai ...main aur kavin bohut acha dost hai aur kuch nahi humare bach ...

kavin : shreya toh kya pagal ho gaayi hai ... daya maafe mang rahe hai ...

shreya : kavin tu maaf kar sakta hai daya ko lekin mai nahi ... aur apni desk par chali jaathi hai..

daya aur kavin dono ek dusre ko dekh rahe hote hai...

kavin : daya mai shreya se baat karta hu .. wo gussa mai hai is liye baat samjhe nahi rahi hai ...

daya : nahi kavin baat karne ki zarurat nahi hai .. wo jisa chaiti hai waise hoga ... aur wo divorce peppar sing karta hai ... aur shreya desk par rakhta hai ...

daya : mein sing kar diya hai ... .. aur apni desk par chala jaata hai ...

kavin ( pov ) : ye sab kya ho gaya ... main soch tha dono ek ho jaaye ga par yeh toh sab ulta ho gaaye

* * *

i hope all you like this chapter

next chapter last hoga ...

Keep Loving Dareya Kavin :-):-)

your Dareya forever :-):-)


	6. Chapter 6

at night

daya house

abhijeet daya ke ghar par hota hai... ..

abhijeet : daya tumne divorces pepper sing kyu ki ..

daya : shreya jis se chaithi thi mein waise hi kiya hai .. abhijeet ..

abhijeet : par daya

daya : sab meri galt thi abhijeet .. jis wajhe se shreya mujhe dur ho gayi .. .

abhijeet : daya mai baat karta hu shreya sayad wo samjh jaaye .. ..

daya : nahi abhijeet koi baat karne ki zarurat nahi hai ... .. ..

abhijeet : par daya

daya : abhijeet please ...

abhijeet : thik hai.. daya .. kuch der baad abhijeet chal jaata hai..

shreya house

kavin : shreya tu kya pagal ho gayi hai .. daya se divorces lena ki kya zarurat hi .. ..

shreya : kavin mein jo bhi kiya hai ... sahi kiya hai .. daya hum par shak kise kar sakte hai ... apni hum sab childhood friend hai .. aur daya ne hum par nahi us nisha par yekin kiya ... ..

kavin : shreya mai jaanta hu daya ne galt kiya hai ... phela mujhe bhi bohut gusaa aaya tha .. lekin jab mujhe nisha ki plan ke baare pata chal tab mai shocked ho gaaya tha ... aur mein daya se baat karni ki khoshih ki par daya baat sunne ko taiyaar nahi tha .. ..

shreya : kavin mujhe daya ke baare mai koi baat nahi karni hai .. ..

kavin : thik lekin meri baat sunn le .. ager daya kisi ladki ke saat hota aur tumha koi bol ta ki daya affair chal rahe hai aur wo tum jhote photos dekh toh tum kya karti ...

shreya koi jawab nahi deti hai.. ..

kavin : nahi hi naa tumare pass koi jawab .. waise hi daya ke saat hova shreya .. nisha yehi chaithi tum dono alag hu .. aur wahi hova ..

shreya bas kavin baat sunn rahi hoti hai

kavin : ager tum meri baat sahi lagte toh daya se jaa kar baat karna .. aur apne rishty ko ek moka dena .. mai apne dosto ko aise nahi dekh sakte hu .. aur wo chal jaata hai .. ..

shreya ke aakhon se aasu aa rahe hote hai ..

shreya ( pov ) : mujhe samjhe nahi aa rahe hai mai kya karo .. kavin bhi sahi bol rahe tha ager mujhe pata chalta ki daya ke affair chal rahe toh mai daya se baat nahi karti ... ...mujhe ek moke dena chaiye humare rishty ko .. aur car key leti hai aur car mai behte car daya ke ghar jaathi ... . shreya car park karti hai aur door bell bhejti hai .. daya door open karta hai .. shreya ko dekh kar shocked hota hai...

daya : tum yaha itni raat ko ...

shreya : kya mai andar aa sakti hu ...

daya door band karta hai hai.. aur dareya hall hote hai ...

shreya : mujhe aapse kuch baat karni hai karni hai

daya : bolo

shreya daya ko hug karti hai aur rone lagti hai ...

daya : kya hova shreya tum ro kyu rahi hu ...

shreya ( sob ) : mujhe aap se divores nahi chaiye daya mein gussa mai divores pepper par sing kar diya tha .. aur wo zor se rone lagti hai .. daya use rona de rahe hota hai aur wo bhi shreya ko hug karta hai .. 20 min baad dono hug se alag hota hai ...

daya : shreya mujhe maaf kar do... mein tumhare aur kavin ke baare mai galt soch .. ...

shreya : daya mein aapko maaf kardiya hai... .

daya shreya ko hug karta hai .. ..

shreya : daya jo ho gaaye use bhool jaav aur nayi shuravat karte hai ...

daya : i love you shreya

shreya : i love you too daya

daya shreya ko aram mai utta hai aur room mai jaata hai daya shreya ko bed par rakhta hai ..aur door lock karta hai ... aur shreya ke pass aata hai ... daya shreya ke lip par kiss karta hai shreya respond .. daya light off karta hai .. nd private moments start ..

dareya ke bech sab kuch thik ho gaaye hota hai .. .. kavun aur abhijeet aur sab log bohut khush hote hai ..

ek week baad

dareya house

on call

shreya : kavin tu kaha abhi ...

kavin : mai ghar par hu ... kyu shreya

shreya : mujhe tum se bohut zaruri kaam hai ghar aa sakte hu ...

kavin : thik hai mai aata hu ..

20 min baad kavin dareya ke ghar aata hai .. dareya hall mai hote hai ... ..

kavin : bol kya kaam hai ..

shreya : wo mein tumhare liye ek dekhi hai ... shaadi ke liye

kavin shocked

daya : kya hova kavin tum itne shocked kyu ho gaaye ...

kavin : shreya tujhe pata hai mujhe abhi shaadi nahi karni hai ... ..

shreya : kyu tu kise pyaar karta hai jo tujhe shaadi nahi karni hai ..

kavin( pov ) : pyaar toh mai karta hu kise par daya ko pata chalga tab wo bohut gussa ho ga ...

shreya : kavin kya soch rahe ho ...

kavin : kuch nahi shreya .. . ..

shreya : wo ladki yahi hai aur wo room mai tumhare wait kar rahi hai . tum ek baar dekh lo phir shaadi ki baat aghe badte hai .. ..

kavin daya se : daya tu samjhe na shreya ko mujhe shaadi nahi karni hai ..

daya : mujhe mai himat nahi hai shreya se baat karne mai .. ..

kavin : tumhara kuch nahi ho sakte daya pata nahi tum shreya se itna darr te kyu hu ...

shreya : ab baate ho gayi ho toh jaav milo use ladki se .

kavin ko pata hai shreya mane wali nahi hai is wo room jaata hai.

dareya smile

kavin room mai enter hota hai aue drkhta wo girl window ke pass khadi hoti hai aur use face window ke pass hota hai .. ... kavin wo girl ke pass jaata hai

kavin : dekhiya aap is shaadi ke liye manna kar dijiye

girl : kyu

kavin : kyu ki mai kisi aur se pyaar karta hu ... aur shaadi bhi use hi karna chata hu .. ..

girl : thik hai phir mai manna kat deti hu .. aur wo trun hoti hai kavin use ka face dekh kar shocked hota hai

kavin : **purvi tum ...**

purvi : haa mai kavin

kavin purvi ko hug karta hai ..

kavin : tum mumbai kab aayi aur mujhe phone kyu nahi ki

voice : kyu ki humne mann kiya tha purvi ko tumhe baata ne se ...

dareya enter the room .. aur kavi hug se alag hote hai..

shreya : kavin mujhe pata tha ki tum purvi se pyaar karte hu mein tum aur purvi ko dinner karte hove dekh liye tha ...

daya : aur shreya ne mujhe bola ..

kavin : sorry tum dono se chupne ke liye mujhe darr tha kahin daya ko pata chale ga toh wo gussa hoga mujhe par

daya : purvi meri sister hai is liye nahi bol tumne..

kavin : haa daya ...

daya : par mai khush hu kavin .. .. ki purvi ko bohut acha ladka mila hai ..

shreya : par daya kavin to shaadi nahi karna chaitha hai .. to ab

kavin : kis na kaha mai shaadi nahi karna chaita hu ..

shreya : neeche to mana kar rahe tha tum kavin ...

kavin : par shreya mujhe pata nahi tha na ki wo ladki purvi ... ab toh mujhe jaldi shaadi karni hai .. ..

shreya purvi se : dekho purvi is bohut jaldi hai shaadi ki ...

kavi blush ...

dareya chala jaata hai room se ..

purvi : kavin mai bohut khush ho sab tak ho gaaya ...

kavin : haa purvi ...

purvi : bhai bhabhi ek ho gaaye aur humari shaadi bhi jaldi ho jaaye gi ...

kavin : hmm

purvi : i love you kavin

kavin : i love you too purvi ..

kuch din baad kavi ki shaadi hoti hai aur wo apni life mai bohut khush hote hai.. 3 saal baad dareya ko ek beti hoti hai jisa ka naam diya rakhte hai ...aur dareya apni life bohut khush hote hai .. .. kavi ko bhi ek beta hota hai jis ka arnav rakhte hai ..

 **THE END**

* * *

i hope all you like this chapter

koi bhi misteks hotoh sorry guys

thank you for review guys :-):-)

keep loving Dareya kavi : -) :-)

your Dareya forever :-):-)


End file.
